Glistening Tears
by Rayne3
Summary: [Mi&Mar] {sad fic} Someones telling a story, a sad one, but can someone else save the day? And will he be there in time?


As the tears drip down my cheeks, I don't even bother to try and dry them anymore. I'm alone in this world now. Unloved and alone. My tears glisten like shattered glass caught by the suns rays. He's gone, my love, my lover, and my life. He was all that I lived for; he was all that I loved, all that I'll ever love. He left, to go home, to his home, deep within the stars. I hope he's happy there. I hope all his dreams come true, and that everything; he's ever wanted comes to him.   
  
*~*~*  
  
I'll survive, I have to. He's left me a gift, so special, so priceless, and wonderful. This gift will keep me living for the years I have a head of me. And maybe someday if he comes back he'll get to meet this gift, my angel, my daughter, my Michaela. Our daughter, his daughter. Maybe someday he'll come back to us, and discover the wondrous gift he left me. There is an angel growing deep within my womb. That's why I'll survive. So that one day, my angel can ask me about her daddy, and I can tell her how much he loved her, because he does. Even though he doesn't know about her. He loves her. I know and believe it with my soul. Family always meant so much to him.   
  
Liz is pregnant. She's having twins. Ronald is a really nice guy. After Max and Tess left, Liz moped for a few years. But she's finally moved on. Finding a man close to her dreams. She still loves Max with almost all her heart but Ronald is slowly winning her over.   
  
Alex is fine; him and Iz live a few miles outside of town. We hardly ever see them anymore. After their first child was born it seems as though they went into hiding. Little Elisa, and then came Donovan and Cheryl Anne. Their really beautiful children, they look so much like their parents.   
  
*~*~*  
  
My daughter is so beautiful. She has Michael's facial features, and eyes, with my hair. She'll be so beautiful, and she's growing so fast. Tim, my boyfriend wants to marry me and adopt Michaela. He really loves us. But I can't do it, not yet. The time is coming. He's coming back to us. My blood sings of it, my heart and soul yearn for it. Michaela is so much like her father. She's already showing sign's of her powers. I will not deny this side of my daughter like Liz did her son. I felt so sorry for Jeremy, and Liz too. One day she came home from work and he just asked all the right questions, and she told him the truth. After that he withdrew from the family. An eight-year-old boy all alone in the big bad world. And he didn't even really understand what he is, well was. Jeremy was killed in a car accident. It was a hit and run. We never found the people or person who did it. That just about killed Liz, her only link to Max left, is now buried at the cemetery.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Michaela Gurerin. My baby is sick. We don't know what's wrong with her. The doctors can't find a cure or illness. We just know she's dying. My lifeline is lying in an air tank with her eyes taped shut and a tube down her throat. God gave me this precious gift at a time when I though my life was over. And now… I'm losing her. I don't think I can live without her. I'd do anything to make her better. I haven't had any sleep in what seems like weeks, but it's only been days. Liz came by, spent a few minutes and then left. Alex and Iz sent some flowers, apologizing for not coming by. Each day I look at my baby get worse and worse.   
  
Tomorrow the doctor wants to talk about the options we have. If we take her off life support she dies, quit probably within the hour, and if we keep her on it, it's just dragging out her pain. I'm so lost and confused. I don't know what to do. I wish he were here. I wish… I've wished so much in my life… but I'm beginning to wonder if it was all in vain.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Well I've made my decision. Were taking her off life support tomorrow. I'm killing my baby, but I don't want her in anymore pain then she already is. Iz came by this afternoon. I told her, and we cried for a few hours and then motherhood called her home. Which made me cry even harder. I sit and watch my angel struggle for air, and know that this decision is the right one. I've come to the realization that he's not coming back. As much as I want him to… I know he's not. And it kills me. I'm not going to sleep tonight; I'm sitting here next to her bed drawing her. Before Michael left he taught me how. And now I sit next to my angel's bed and draw her. So I'll never forget the perfect little nose she has, or the way her hair curls, around her ears. My baby is 6 months old and still has so much life to live. She still has yet to say her first word, to take her first step, to potty train, to go to school, get married, and have her own little angels. My baby has so much life to live, and yet she is being denied. They're taking it away from her.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Everyone's here save of course Michael, Max and Tess. We couldn't reach Max and Tess, and there was no way to reach Michael. Everyone's crowed around my baby. I want a moment to say goodbye to her alone. So I ask everyone to leave for a minute.   
  
The time has come. Everyone comes back into the room, Iz is openly crying, and Liz is trying to be a pillar of support. And me, I'm numb. I don't feel the tears that stream down my cheek. I'm completely concentrated on one thing… my angel, my baby, my Michaela. I say my final goodbyes to her and tears run down my cheeks, and slash on the plastic tube that holds my baby. Everything I've lived for this past year is going, leaving me behind. As the tears drip down my cheeks, I don't even bother to try and dry them anymore. The doctor is fixing to unplug the machine. When there's a loud scuffle outside the door, and I hear my name screamed.   
  
"WAIT!" I hear screamed as Michael crashes through the door of the room. We all stare dumbfounded. The doctor is already radioing for the security to come and get Michael. He's looking at me strangely. "You're not dying." He says as a statement not a question. "No…but our daughter is." Maria says the wall of numbness surrounding her; finally crumbling and the dam of emotions burst wide open. "Our daughter?" He asks, disbelief written in his voice. I nod numbly and motion for him to come by me. When he reaches the bed, the tears start falling earnestly from his eyes. "My baby girl…" he muttered over and over again. The doctor stepped out of the room, calling the security guards off.   
  
Alex, Liz and Iz, leave the room not long after the doctor. Michael and Maria cry over what was missed what could have been and what might be. Michael stands and pulls Maria into his arm and they both cry, for their daughter and for each other.   
  
A few hours later, Michael and Maria are found staring at the small body of the child one never knew and one always loved. "Michael." Iz starts off, but stops after they turn their bloodshot eyes on her. "Don't do it yet Maria, give him and yourself time." Isabelle said softly as she left the room, almost positive that they were going to take her advice. Taking Alex by the hand she leads him home. Liz and Ronald follow closely behind.   
  
*~*~*  
  
*************************  
  
This is the end of this fic. Only if I get really moved to write another chapter will I. But I fiercly doubt that because I would have to have the baby die. And I don't want that, so I'll leave this to your imaginations.   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the roswell characters, nor do I care to. I'd spoil it. 


End file.
